


Jealous Bones for sangueuk

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> This was written for my captain, sangueuk, in honor of her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Bones for sangueuk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangueuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangueuk/gifts).



> Un-beta'd as you can no doubt tell. And my standard disclaimer applies, as well.

McCoy watched as Jim writhes and grinds between the two barely clad men on the dance floor. Jealousy burned in his throat and he tossed back his second bourbon. He swore he wasn’t going to let it get to him this time. That Jim deserved this leave and could do whatever the hell he wanted. It wasn’t like he was Leonard’s anyway. No single person could hold onto quicksilver and Leonard had finally admitted to himself he loved Jim enough to let him be, to keep his feelings deeply buried, and let the universe have Jim Kirk.

It still grated on him. As he downed a third bourbon, his eyes riveted to the scene on the dance floor, he noticed something was wrong. Jim was hemmed in, his brow furrowed, and he was no longer smiling. Jim Kirk on a dance floor and not smiling was not possible unless something was wrong. Leonard stood and growled, stalking to the dance floor when Jim’s arms were pulled behind him by one tall man and the other was seizing Jim’s lips and pressing him into his partner.

Yeah, Leonard might let Jim do what he wanted, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to sit idly by while this shit went down.

He stepped behind the guy holding Jim’s arms and wrapped his hand around the back of his neck pressing his finger and thumb into the pressure point behind his ear. “Let ‘im go, asshole, or you’ll be lyin’ in a puddle of your own drool in short order.” McCoy growled and tightened his grip. It was wonderful to know human anatomy so well.

The guy yelped and released Jim.

“What the fuck?!” his partner shouted and the crowd quickly moved back.

Jim pushed the second guy off him and chafed his wrists. “Bones?” He smiled brightly when he noticed the grip Leonard had on the other guy. Chuckling, he shook his head. “Let ‘im go, Bones. We’re done here and they don’t want anymore trouble.”

Leonard gave the guy another sharp squeeze as a reminder before letting him go. They both were spitting and hissing but quickly fled the dance floor.

“Thanks, Bones, but I could have handled it.” There was a quality to Jim’s gaze that Leonard couldn’t name and it seemed like he was going to say something else but Jim just ducked, clapped him on the shoulder and walked back to the bar, muttering too low to hear.

Leonard was still angry, furious, and now Jim was already sidling up to a petite brunette at the bar. Something snapped and he stormed to the bar, tossed credits on it, and grabbed Jim’s bicep, dragging him away from the clinging bitch.

“Whoa! Bones! What the fuck! I wasn’t done with my beer!” Jim struggled, but Leonard’s fingers dug in, making him squeak in protest.

“I’m done with this bullshit! I’m tired of you dragging me to places like this, making me watch,” Leonard growled.

He marched them around the side of the bar and shoved Jim against the building in the dim alley. Jim’s eyes were wide, his pupils large, and he was smirking. Smirking! “You fuckin’ asshole! Those guys just about--! And then you’re plastered to that woman! Goddammit!”

Jim was smirking and for an instant something flashed in his eyes, but he stiffened and shoved McCoy in the chest hard enough to stagger him. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I’ve had it! You didn’t have to come here and I could have taken care of those dickwads. I didn’t need you to ride in on some goddamned white horse and save me! You and your repressed self-righteousness can just stop looking down on me because I want a little fun and companionship!” Jim was panting, furious and flushed. He crossed his arms over his chest, but didn’t leave. “Fuck you!”

In the dim blue light from the mouth of the alley, Jim glowed. He looked like some otherworldly creature, made of mist and shadow, ethereal and fleeting with a soft flush and his full lips turned down. Leonard couldn’t resist and pressed forward, sealing their lips together, seizing the moment for once, taking a chance and not looking back.

Startled, Jim didn’t respond at first, but he quickly unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Bones, pulling them tighter.

Leonard didn’t think about what he was doing, about the consequences, he just moved, acting and feeling for once instead of being rooted to the spot by fear and indecision. His hands scrabbled under Jim’s shirt, sought out warm skin and tweaked tender nubs. He stroked and teased, one hand caressing, the other opening Jim’s pants. He kept their lips sealed, stole Jim’s breaths, his moans, his whimpers as he stroked, his palm surrounding and caressing the hot, silky flesh. If he was going to do this, he was going to savor every moment.

Leonard moaned, swallowing back his own cries as Jim climaxed, spilling warmth onto his hand. Jim slumped against him and he held him up, gave him a moment before trying to pull away, but steely arms held him and warm breath brushed against his cheek. “Oh, no you don’t. You’re not running away from this, from me. Not now. Look at me, Bones.”

McCoy reluctantly lifted his head and looked up, his eyes filling with wonder when he saw Jim’s smile.

“Took you long enough, you cantankerous asshole.” Jim lifted McCoy’s palm and began to lick it clean.

The world lurched and Leonard nodded, mesmerized, unable to focus on anything but Jim’s lips and tongue. In a daze he watched Jim tuck himself in and straighten up.

“C’mon on, Bones. Let’s take this back home.” He nudged McCoy’s hardon and grinned. “I have so many plans for you…”

Leonard followed, starting a habit that lasted a lifetime.


End file.
